


Same Day Appointment

by Fjord Texblade (FixOrRideDaily)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Relationship, Young Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Young Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixOrRideDaily/pseuds/Fjord%20Texblade
Summary: Most people have something to do during their lunch hour, not Jesse McCree





	Same Day Appointment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitrhap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitrhap/gifts).



> This is a commissioned work. If you would like to commission me, contact me here: https://transchrishartley.tumblr.com. Hope you like it.

“McCree,” Angela sighed as audibly as she could without sounding too angry with him, “Why are you in here… again?”

Angela Ziegler had a good job, probably one most people would trample each other to have. Not the part of her job that required her to risk her life on the frontlines against omnics in order to keep other members of Overwatch alive though. The part where she was given a large office and medical lab to do research in. The lab was mostly hers as she held the most senior position but it was technically an open area. She didn’t have the power to ban anyone from entering the medical center. Especially if they were in need of medical attention. That didn’t usually cause a problem either. It wasn’t often that members of Overwatch wandered the buildings as if they had nothing better to do. People had responsibilities and important tasks that required full attention. No one had the free time to just hang out in the medical wing.

No wait, apparently someone did.

“Well, hey there, doc, didn’t see you come in.” He was the only man she had ever met that had an actual drawl. It unfortunately made even the most annoying things he said sound charming. He was a handsome man too. For a time she would admit she’d found his company enjoyable. For a time. It was hard to enjoy his smug grin at the sound of annoyance in her voice or the far too conceited way he leaned against the wall. Jesse did everything with more confidence than was usually deserved. You would never think joining Blackwatch was him making up for a crime with the amount of pride he wore.

“Well I am here and would appreciate knowing why you are as well,” she said as continued into the room her desk. She set her bag down and her papers next to it. There was plenty of room as she left thing quite well organized in the office, “Admittance is only permitted to main personal or people seeking medical attention.”

“Oh but I am,” he said finally standing straight and taking two steps her way, “I’ll tell ya, I got a hurt real bad. Pain’s killin’ me.”

Looking over him just once made it stand out as a lie. She had seen enough people injured in the field and in that office to know. She had seen him badly injured before. No person stood with that much composure when they were hurt, especially if said pain was “killin’ them.” Yet this was her job and she had obligations.

“Alright then, where does it hurt?”

As if suddenly struck by something he clutched high up on his bicep while leaning forward in a bit of a limp. He purposefully stumbled in her direction despite having been fine as she walked in the door. He was sagging the side of his body that shoulder was on as if just standing took a great effort. “It’s my dang shoulder. Been acting up all day.”

“Your shoulder?” she asked not moving towards him, making him walk all the way over to her. She couldn’t count the number of times he did this. Lowballing the number would put it at once to twice a week but she knew it was more. Looking at the time she accepted that she was about to lose the next half hour of work. Thirty minutes of her day wasted again on Jesse McCree.

“Yes, ma’am.” He gave her one of those short, hard american nods. “Ol’ hunting accident with my daddy. Gets to me sometimes.”

“Oh really?” she asked leaning on the desk behind her, “Funny, there’s no mention of that in any of your medical records.”

“No?”

“No.”

“None?”

“None.”

“Ya sure?” he asked leaning in towards her, “Why don’t ya check?”

He had gotten very close to her at this point. It was easier to see he wasn’t clean shaven once he was in your face like that. There was no way to describe his scent other than dirt and man. His smile looked less like a gentleman’s and more like a scoundrel at this distance. He’d been, according to Jack, “a punk kid playing cops and robbers” before joining the team and he far too often proved that in her opinion.

“Do you doubt my expertise?”

“No, ma’am,” he said with a hand out to show he didn’t mean to offend, “Just wondering if one of your interns is sloppy keeping track of stuff. So could you just give it a quick look? For me?”

Angela sighed and rolled her eyes away. She stood and went to pull up a copy of his records on her computer, knowing nothing would be there. The look he gave her after told her exactly why she had done it. It was a smile that was warm and rough with sharp eyes that had no right to be as pretty as they were for such a salt of the earth guy. She could argue with him until her senses leaked out from her head but there was no getting around the fact McCree was a man you could only say “yes” to. He simply left no room for other options.

Once the file was pulled up, she turned the screen of the computer to show, “Well, look at that. Nowhere to be found.”

“Huh, ain’t that a head-scratcher.”

That was that. She had won. There was no reason for him to stick around. She didn’t trust the tone of his voice though. He made no move to leave either. In fact in almost exact opposition to leaving he backed up and sat in the nearest examination chair. Soon he pulled off his hat to set off to the side, followed by the tattered fabric around his neck. He finally spoke as he was lifting his shirt over his head, “Guess you’re gonna have to take a look and put it in there for me, huh?”

Angela walked forward and grabbed his shirt to force him to pull it back on. He was caught off guard by her so his swagger faltered. Soon he was twisted in his shirt a little tangled and unsure which way was up. She tried hard not to laugh but it wasn’t often she saw Jesse lose his sense of coordination and fumble like a fool. He was a lucky man though as his failings were equally as charming to his successes.

“If you want a formal examination of your shoulder you will have to make an appointment.”

“An appointment? Alright, whatcha doing right now?” he asked as he finally got his head back through his shirt and reaffirmed his confidence. He moved on from his fumblings smooth as silk.

Again she stifled a laugh and forced her face to be serious, “You can have the next available appointment with next available doctor.”

“Alright, when are you next available?” he asked though he’d made no move to get up. His hat and poncho still rested off to the side.

“I said next available doctor. I am not available for a good long while. Only for emergencies.”

“What’s a while?”

“A week, maybe two.”

“I can’t wait that long, doc,” he said putting his hand to his head, “I’m running a fever too. Feel.”

He grabbed her hand and replaced it with his on his forehead. His grip was strong. Too strong for her to fight it though she didn’t try to. His skin was rough in the way years in the sun will do to a person’s skin. His forehead was sweaty like a farm boy and his brows were bushy. His hair fell just slightly against her fingers and she was surprised it wasn’t soft. It shouldn’t surprise her. Why would a rugged man’s man like Jesse have soft hair? He wasn’t Reinhardt who despite his size and strength had hair like an angel. Of course his hair would be almost coarse and dry. It would be messy and sun-damaged despite his cowboy hat. It was just all the times she had looked at his hair she had imagined it would be soft and smooth. She had thought if she ran her fingers through it then it was be tangle free. But that was not like McCree. So strangely once used to the feeling she decided she like this version better.

“You are a little warm but nothing to worry about.” She tried to pull her hand away and step back but he held her there. He didn’t force her but he kept her near. Then he grabbed her hand with his free hand as well and held it near his chest. He stared up at her with begging eyes but Angela could see the mischief behind them. She didn’t try to pull away but she gave what could be classified as a “mom look.”

“I’d feel better if took a minute to make sure,” he said, accentuating the drawl he had. He knew how blessed he was with that tone and used it to his advance, “At least take my temperature or check my blood pressure. Hell, I’m starting to feel a bit sick in the stomach. I might need a bed. You don’t want me dying on your watch, do ya?”

“I have work to do!”

That was when she yanked her hand back. Comments like that were in bad taste so even while she knew McCree had meant no harm she walked away and back to the door. She held it open in a signal for him to leave. He stared at it and then her for one quiet second. Finally he stood to put his hat and poncho back on. He walked over to her desk then without her permission sat in her chair.

“McCree!” She stomped over to him, “Get up and remove yourself from my office.”

“I tried, doc,” he said leaning back, “But soon as I was up my ankle done gave out. I had to take the next seat I could find. You understand.”

“No, I do not understand!” she yelled, losing her patience, “But if you are so insistent on being an annoyance then be one! I have things to do!”

Almost in shock she did it, Angela pulled her chair with him in it up to her desk and sat down in his lap. He flinched back but she ignored him. She pulled the papers she had set down when she first came in towards her to transfer the information into the data system. She leaned over her desk and away from him as much as she could to work. She wasn’t sure why she thought this was going to work but it did still him for a time. Nothing though could keep McCree down which really she should have known.

“If you wanted to sit on my lap you could've just asked me, darling,” he said, leaning forward to press his front to her back, “I sure don’t mind.”

She ignored him and continued to work. It wasn’t easy when he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him. She couldn’t be mad at him because she had been the one who sat down in his lap. She also didn’t pull away as he pulled her against him in his strong arms with his head between her shoulder blades. She felt her hands shake. He was a distraction before. What made her think this would make him stop? Especially as she felt herself settle against him. The office usually ran cold and Jesse naturally ran hot. It was a good combination.

Pulling the bag she had set down towards her and pushing back her keyboard, she decided that she might as well eat. He was still far too distracting and she was done trying to get him to stop or leave. If she couldn’t work then she could at least take care of herself. A healthy lifestyle was important to her obviously. She dug out the contents of her meal then she arranged them in front of her on her desk. Trying to move as little as possible she started to eat her lunch.

“You know? This is actually mighty nice.” She heard him say almost sweetly not far from the back of her neck. She hated to agree but she did. Normally she spent her lunch hour alone, getting extra work done. She didn’t have time to sit around and socialize when there was work to be done. So more often than not she brought her food in here to enjoy the quiet. She had never realized how lonely that was until she had his company. He was finally being silent and just relaxing with her in her chair. She had never seen Jesse so relaxed before. It was funny how he both met and defied all her expectations of him. A rufian with a sense a chivalry fittingly just like in the old westerns.

She must have been moving too much because she felt Jesse lift up and twist to look around her body. Trying to get a look at her desk he asked, “What’re you up to?”

She waited until she swallowed before answering, “I’m eating. Since you’ve decided to be such a distraction I’m going to eat my lunch.”

He gave her a funny look, “You eat in this place by yourself?”

“Most days, I eat here at my desk while I work.” She poked at her expertly prepared stew but she didn’t take another bite.

“You work while you’re eating?” He sounded shocked as if she had revealed something much worse to him than she had. “Why don’t you join some of us in the lunch room or go find a place near town with some of us? We’d be happy to have you come along… Angela.”

“I like the quiet.” She heard there was a trace of dishonesty in her voice. She did like the quiet, that hadn’t been a lie. That didn’t mean she liked to be alone all of the time. She preferred small social groups to big ones. Lunch with friends and co-workers usually consisted of a few people. Too many for her to handle every day.

“So you just sit in here all lonely like?” He still sounded so confused. She had found more and more that day how much she liked it when he unraveled. She may have even preferred it to his standard charm. It was a hard judgement call. She had to lean toward the opposite side of him to look him in the eye. His confusion was genuine from the look on his face. It was like McCree couldn’t imagine a world without extreme socialization. It made sense, he had been in a gang. She couldn’t imagine there were many introverts involved in criminal organizations.

“I’m not lonely.” For the most part that was true. “Especially not right now.”

He clicked his tongue. She wasn't sure he believed her but he didn’t say anything else. The air in the room got a little thick and the cozy atmosphere was fading. She poked her meal a bit and then took a bite. Though things were slightly more tense she was still able to enjoy her lunch, sitting on Jesse McCree’s lap. He rocked them as she did. If she lived a much more normal life this might be the weirdest thing to ever happen to her. As things were this did still rank pretty high up there. But this was a good weird. A nice weird.

Suddenly they both heard his stomach growl. He cleared his throat. Then his face settled back into a classic, charming McCree. There was nothing fake about it by any stretch of imagination. She had just never realized he could be charming in other ways. He let her go and leaned away. He indicated she should get up. Obediently she did. She fixed her coat and cursed herself for listening to him when he had ignored her so much. It was too late as he was back on his feet and by her side.

“I better head to the mess hall and get myself some grub too.”

She looked down at her meal. There wasn’t really enough to share. So with an awkward smile and friendly nod she said, “You should. You need your nutrition. It will be good for your stomach and your fever.”

He looked at her confused before he understood, “Right. Maybe it’ll fix up my shoulder too.”

“Perhaps,” she said with a smile as he turned and head for the door. He walked slowly as if trying to stay as long as he could and there was a lingering glance between them that she chose to ignore. She let out another sigh and took a seat in her chair. It felt colder despite the fact that someone had just been sitting in it only a moment ago. She shifted it toward her desk and pulled her keyboard to her. She set back to eating her lunch while she input the numbers from her papers.

\---

“McCree,” Angela sighed in almost exactly the same way, almost exactly twenty-four hours later in almost exactly the same spot. “Why are you in here?”

Jesse was sitting in a chair he’d pulled up to her desk. She had to wonder who kept letting him in there. Being part of the covert ops team must have given him clout to throw around he hadn’t yet earned. Once he saw her his smile grew the smallest amount. He pulled her chair out for her and motioned for her to sit. Knowing she might regret it, she sat down.

“Nice of you to join me, little lady,” he said as she put her things on the desk in front of her.

“Always a pleasure. Are you going to tell me why you’ve graced me with a visit?” she said as she looked at him, “It is your leg today or perhaps your ears are ringing? Maybe a toothache?”

“No ma’am,” he said as he pulled out a crumpled paper bag and he set in on the desk next to her own lunch bag, “Today I just got me an appetite for some good food and good company. Figured you might be able to give me a hand with that, doc.”

Opening her own lunch and setting it out in front of her, Angela replied, “Finally a problem I have just the perfect remedy for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome


End file.
